


dance beyond the frame of time

by AutumnsFlowers



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, dance with snow white meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsFlowers/pseuds/AutumnsFlowers
Summary: This dance started long ago.





	dance beyond the frame of time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the incredible meme Dance with Snow White, started by prettysketch on tumblr.

This dance started long ago in the infinite universe, among galaxies, tumbling comets, between stars in blazing fire. They are there, in this place of light and darkness, beauty and danger.

Born and reborn, they meet, through countless lifetimes the Black and the White, and they move following the rhythmic thrumming of the music of their connected hearts. They never remember, but their souls know. Their touch, steps and dips set time in motion. There is no one above them, for they have always moved with the steps of soul mates who time and being cannot part.

They fall into step every time. She, moon cold as ice, death, light and hope. He, black destruction, the burning sun, love and destiny inherited. In their eyes, shining brighter than all the stars above, are reflected the heavens only they know of.

His sword crushes fate, parts through time and dimensions, hers ties and bonds and awakes. Their limbs bright and shimmering, shattering, imploding, drawn to each other to create the timeless dance.

Throughout centuries they meet, they part, they love, they die. But here, in the limitless darkness and light, there is nothing, nothing but each other.  Here, they’ll never be parted, and their dance will continue to illuminate the infinite for eternity.


End file.
